villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Face
White Face (sometimes typed as Whiteface, WhiteFace, or simply whiteface) is the main antagonist of the game imscared: a Pixelated Nightmare (which can be found and downloaded for free on GameJolt, as well as having a Steam release). Its gender is unknown, and the entity is simply referred to as "it" in the game's notorious, fourth-wall-breaking text files. Appearance White Face is a "paranoia fuel" character, meaning that it keeps the player constantly on tenterhooks when waiting for it to appear. Its appearance is heralded by a distinctive, hollow-sounding static noise that follows it everywhere it goes, as well as its laugh, which often startles those playing the game. It is also a part of a game that is notorious for creating.txt files on the player's computer (in a separate folder, politely enough), and these files give the player clues to the thing's name, as well as its behavior and the nature of the entity itself, hinting that it might be a creature comprised of data in your computer that watches you, also suggesting that there are other creatures like this (a somewhat terrifying notion, considering the overall unfriendliness of White Face). True to its name, White Face is an entity that appears as, well, a white face, lacking a body (staying perhaps a bit too true to its name, as it is just the face and nothing else, with the exception of a neck and occasionally a floating hand). White Face appears to be a lonely creature, to a psychopathic extent; the true ending of imscared has White Face urging the player character to commit suicide by hanging themselves, possibly so that it can look at their face forever, or, in the case that whiteface is a ghost, so that the player character can join it in its room, which is simply an empty, black space, which White Face says is "cold" and "lonely", but it urges you to hang yourself so that it can "look at you". One of the game's endings requires that the player goes into the text files the game has created and delete the file that functions as White Face's heart, effectively "killing" the creature. White Face also breaks the fourth wall in that it crashes the game every time it kills you (which happens whenever it touches you). At some points in time, the wording of the dialogue in-game renders it unclear whether White Face is addressing the player character or the player directly, further smashing the fourth wall to bits. Powers and Abilties The White Face has a gun, though it is rarely seen using it. The entity's abilities shown so far include: *'Virtual Omnipotence': The White Face is seemingly omnipotent within the game world, which it can freely control, bend and reshape. It's able to completely shatter its logic as seen when it created a hallway with infinitely looping doors, it can reset its time and change the concepts by altering the files. *'File/Data/Information Alteration': The White Face can alter the files of the game to change the attributes and properties of the game, the game world and everything within it. One noteworthy event is where it stripped the Player of their ability to run. *'Duplication': The White Face has created copies of itself on occasion. *'Umbrakinesis and Photokinesis': White Face can generate light and darkness at will. *'Teleportation': White Face can teleport itself, others and objects to any location it pleases. *'Invisibility': White Face can render itself unseen at will. *'Shape/Size-Shifting': The White Face can change its own shape and size. This is seen when it takes on the form of "HER" and also a different face, or grows larger. *'Immortality': The entity is seemingly immortal, as it can withstand all damage including even erasure from the game's files and the destruction of the game world. *'Summoning/Creation': White Face can create and summon objects and enemies. Various enemies in the game are likely made or summoned by White Face. *'Telekinesis': White Face can manipulate objects with seemingly his mind alone. *'Non-Corporeality': The White Face exists only as data and can't be touched even by data beings. The file that seems to contain him is empty and the White Face seems to exist as a "void" of sorts. In other media ''Spooky's House of Jumpscares'' White Face appears in the Endless Mode of the indie video game Spooky's House of Jumpscares. In-game, White Face is named Unknown Specimen 1. Before the Unknown Specimen 1 attacks, the rooms in which the player is inside would turn pixelated. While a very loud piano music would play by itself, and the Unknown Specimen 1 would start chasing the player. Noise can be heard if the player is close to the Specimen. When looked into the Specimen's face, it would teleport the player to another place in which everything is red. When the Specimen gets close to the player, it would create about one to six damage towards the player. The specimen can also go through anything in-game. Sometimes the rooms could start looping, blocking the player from going up, which makes the chase longer then it should have been. But the Specimen would, in the end, let the player proceed further in-game. Once the player gets killed by the Specimen, the screen changes into words that read out that death is no escape. The room changes into a very dark-lonely room, with the Specimen and a hanged corpse that reads out the player's name. The Specimen would come closer to the player saying how sad it is to have the player's body closed. The game system would ask the player to type in the word close or anything else. Anything typed in would make the game shut down. While typing open, the corpse's guts would get ripped out and another chase by the Specimen would start. In this chase, everything is totally red. The Specimen becomes larger and starts rapidly chasing the player. While in this chase, the Specimen is blocked from going through walls. The player's health bar is at a minimal. If the Specimen damages the player once, the game closes on its own. Or the player could escape and their health would start regenerating. Gallery ThewhiteFace.png TheWhite.png Whiteface red.png|At one point in the game, a red version of the entity will appear, perhaps when it is angry. This somewhat counteracts the moniker "White Face", considering how it is red. White face.gif|White face chasing the player in Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion. Screenshot (1128).png|One of the many White Face forms known as "HER". Screenshot (1129).png Screenshot (1130).png Screenshot (1131).png|White Face as the "final boss". Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Aware Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Grey Zone Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Stalkers Category:Summoners Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor Category:Torturer Category:Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Monster Master Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Fighters